The Hero and the Sage
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: What if Link from TP were the same as OOT/MM? Story is LinkxSaria. Please R&R. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter One: Silence

It all began when I was very small. My first memories are of her. She and the other Kokiri raised me, thinking I was one of their own, a new Kokiri, despite the fact that I was not given a fairy. She would tuck me in every night, and take out her flute and play her song.

As time passed, she stopped having to do this. I was given my own tree house to live in. But I was happy, because her house was still beside mine, and if I cried out at night, she would hear.

When I would wake in the middle of the night from nightmares, all I had to do was listen real close, and I could always hear the melody echoing though the forest. Back then, I thought it would always be that way... That I would always be able to hear the song if I listened. And that if I ever cried out, she would come.

Back then, I was scared of everything. I rarely left my house because I was afraid of Mido... I was scared that he would hurt me. And he did... with words.

"Hey, look, it's Mr. No Fairy. What are you gonna do today? Oh, that's right... Hide from the _monsters_..."

Everyone would laugh at me, but I knew there were monsters out there. Saria, brave Saria, told me all about them. She was the only one who never laughed.

And then, one day, a fairy came to me. Navi. She told me I had to go see the Great Deku Tree... If I had known what would happen then, I probably would have never gone... But I had to. It was my destiny.

I tried to save the Great Deku Tree... I really did... But thought I succeeded in getting rid of the curse, he still died. Mido blamed me. But Saria knew I had done all that I could...

And that was only the beginning... His dying wish had been for me to go to Hyrule Castle and meet the "princess of destiny." Which meant I would have to leave the forest. The forest that had always protected me... And Saria, knowing how scared I still was, gave me an Orcarina, so I would know she was never alone.

When I left the forest, I suddenly felt... odd. Like part of me that had always been there was gone. Finally, I realized what it was. It was quiet... Her song was not there. But I had to go on anyway.

So, I got tied up in knots in this huge quest. Saria was was with me the whole way. She eventually taught me her song... Saria's Song. The Song of the Forest.

I ended up opening the Door of Time, and then woke up seven years in the future... It was quite a shock, since I still saw myself as this nine year old coward... While everyone else saw me as a sixteen year old hero.

I was only doing what I had to do. After all, like it or not, I was the Hero of Time. I couldn't let everyone down... Especially not Saria.

Saria... At first, in the future, no matter how dark it seemed, I was looking forward to seeing her again. After looking at myself in this time, I started wondering how she looked... I imagined that she must be very beautiful.

I found my way back to the Kokiri's village... The Forest Temple was somewhere nearby, so a short detour wouldn't hurt... And Shiek, a enigmatic person I'd met, told me that "a girl in the forest needed my help..."

But when I got there, my heart sank. No one had changed a bit... They were all still kids... And when I rescued Saria in the Temple, she was just the same too. And she became the Sage of Forest... So would have to remain there, in the Sacred Realm. But her song would still let me speak with her.

The Deku Sprout, which grew when I cleansed the Temple, revealed to me the truth. Saria and the other Kokiri were immortal children... They would never age. I, however, am Hylian. My mother gave me to him to care for before she died...

After that shock, I went on with completing my quest. I saved Princess Zelda... who had been disguised as Shiek, and defeated Gannondorf, king of the Geredo Theives. And then... Zelda used the Orcarina to send me back in time. To the past, when I was still nine.

Only, now I had come to accept myself as sixteen. And I knew people in the past could tell. I was now a nine year old with the wisdom of someone older.

I was very confused. But one thing I knew for certain. I could not remain in Hyrule. Everyone had said I was gone for those seven years I slept. So I had to leave. For good.

And I couldn't even tell Saria goodbye...

I went to Malon's, she's a girl I met on my adventure, and took Epona the horse with me. I earned her fair and square in the future... and I knew I'd care for her better than Mr. Ingo had in the seven years of darkness.

I had the feeling I was being watched as I rode away, but I hoped Malon understood...

I wandered far, and came to Termina. Skull Kid stole Epona from me and I had to get her back... But I wound up stuck in another adventure.

Eventually, I saved Termina from the giant moon... And then I left again. Seeing people like Anju and Kafei only made me more aware of my own past... I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to be a hero, either. I just wanted to be Link. The old Link I used to be... Before any of this happened, when Saria and I would see each other every day.

So, I rode on, just trying to get away from it all.

That's what led me to Ordon. The villagers looked at me uncertainly, a lone rider from who knows where, and a child at that, but they didn't ask me any questions. I had only planned to stay the night, and move on, but Rusl was worried about me and asked me if I'd stay.

I decided to wait a while longer before moving on. Soon days became weeks... and before I knew it, the village felt like home. They asked me if I would help with the ranch, and I agreed. It was to be my new life. Link the ranch hand. I liked it better than Link, the Hero of Time.

I even got my own house, slightly isolated from the rest of the village. I really liked it there.

But, every night, I became all too aware of the silence that surrounded Ordon... The song that had for so long been my lullaby, my guide, my heartbeat... I doubted I'd ever hear it again.

And now I was glad to be away from the others. They saw me as strong... I didn't want them to know that I cried myself to sleep every night.

Every night, the silence reminded me of those I missed... The past I could never return to.

…

As time passed, and I grew older, I no longer cried myself to sleep. Some would say I grew out of it, but that's not really the truth. The truth is I just tried not to think of the past, and eventually, Ordon was all I thought of. My work at the ranch, showing my skills to the village kids, helping around town... I was too busy to think of much else.

But sometimes, when demonstrating to Colin, Talo, Malo, and Beth, I'd see in them ghosts of the Kokiri... And when I talked to Ilia, sometimes, in the right light, she'd remind me of my Saria...

I never stopped missing them, truly. I just gave up. There's no going back to the past.

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Two: Twilight

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Rusl asked me, once.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

It was strange for him to speak of such things. For some time after that, I wondered if he knew the sadness I felt, deep inside. But he couldn't... I tried so hard to hide it, there was no way anyone could ever see through me. My past was mine alone.

"...But enough talk of sadness. I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

I turned to face Rusl, wondering what it could be. He seldom asked for favors. He didn't speak right away, just stared at the river we were sitting by. I waited silently for him to continue.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tommorrow..."

My heart raced. I could not go there... This village just beyond the outskirts of Hyrule, and even being that close was a risk for me. Luckily, they never even guessed I was the Hero of Time. I doubted such legends even reached Ordon. But... I had to avoid meeting Zelda. Surely she would recognize me immidiately. I had to think of something to say fast.

"I thought the mayor asked you to do that, Rusl..."

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead?"

I didn't answer him. How could I? To say yes would be to destroy the life I had worked so hard to make for myself, these past years... But to say no would not be right, either.

"You have... never been to Hyrule, right?"

I shook my head. I could not let them know the truth... Guilty as it made me feel.

"In the Kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village... And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

"Really?" I asked.

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

I just stared at the river. He really thought I had never seen any of it... Perhaps it was not I that was so forgetful, but rather, the rest of the village. At times, it seemed they believed I'd been here forever. Perhaps it was better that way...

"It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

"You don't have to..." I muttered under my breath. Whether or not he heard, I do not know. He didn't answer me. Even if he had, I knew he would talk to the mayor.

…

Later, I found out that the mayor had agreed. He thought highly of me, and guessed that like most young men I would be happy to go on even so short an adventure. But I had had enough of that for a lifetime, in my own opinion. Goddesses, I had come to Ordon to escape it!

But, even if I didn't want it, part of me was still the Hero. The Triforce still remained inside me, the mark never fading after my epic battle against Ganondorf... It often still scared me. That that power would never leave me... That it had scarred me so.

And that part of me would not let me turn this request down. Still, I had some time left. Some. Another day...

…

It was both my fortune and my misfortune that a monster came the day I was to leave and took Epona away, as well as Ilia and Colin. My misfortune, because, I could not let them go. Epona was my final tie to the past, and Ilia and Colin were my responsibility.

Then, another monster took me to the Twilight Realm, and there I was turned into a wolf... a blue eyed beast... Captured and left in the dungeon.

Midna, a strange girl, helped me break free, and took me to meet Zelda. There lies my fortune in this... As a wolf, she could not recognize my face. After, I returned to the village, and found a way to restore light to the area and regained my human form. And was given back my old clothes, too.

Thus did I decide to take up the sword again, and return to the path of the Hero.

No matter how much it hurt me.


	3. Chapter 3

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Three: Breaking

It was a long journey I had to undertake, to save my friends. It led me back to places in my memory... And memories I hoped they would stay. As a wolf, they feared me. I did not wish that, but as always, my wishes mean nothing to fate. I had seen myself as a coward and accepted it. I had even accepted the fact that I was a Hero. But to see them fear me so, as if I were a monster... It sickened me.

After restoring light to Hyrule piece by piece, the people rarely glanced at me twice. Those who knew me had nearly forgotten me before, in seven years, and now even they thought I was gone. Zelda had told them of her Hero, who she had sent back to 'the way things should have been...'

So hardly anyone gave me a second glance. And those who did... Probably didn't think I was really who I seemed to be. I hoped.

Eventually I did manage to rescue them. And stop the Twilight from spreading. I said farewell to Midna, who had to remain in her own realm. That farewell made me sad because I had come to like her somewhat during our travels, despite her antagonistic nature. But part of me knew it was also because this farewell brought with it memories of other partings... Navi flying away into the light, leaving Saria and her forest behind, parting with Zelda when I left Hyrule for the last time...

But that is the life of a Hero. To give everything to others, to protect those he cares for, but to never have anything for himself. Indeed, the life on a ranch was much more rewarding, no matter what they say in the stories. The only true reward for a Hero is to never grow old... They don't live that long.

Naturally, when I saved Hyrule again, Zelda finally saw the face that had been hidden by the beast. In her eyes, I saw the sorrow, the pain, the questions. Her Hero had returned, yes, though she had thought him gone.

Somehow, she saw through the walls I had built around my heart, perhaps because she was one of the few who knew of my past. Knew it, but could never understand it...

Strangely, she let me go back again. Return to my life in Ordon. But it wasn't the same, anymore. I was their Hero now, the Hero of the Twilight.

Still, I could try.

…

"Link, you don't have to break your back working, you know." Rusl said the day of my return. I had already changed back to my village clothes, placing the others in a chest at home to be forgotten again.

"It's all right, Rusl. I just want to get back to my old life. I prefer honest work."

"I know, lad, I know." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at my good friend... A mentor he'd been to me these past nine years, the closest thing to a father I'd known. I had never really seen the Great Deku Tree that way... A guardian, yes, his magic shielding the Kokiri's village from monsters, but he could never look at you with pride for a job well done. Or offer a helping hand as you fell.

In Rusl's eyes, I saw something new, something I'd never seen in them before. Understanding. "Link, come with me to the river. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

He turned and walked away.

Silently, I followed.

…

Once we got there, it was twilight again, a twilight not unlike that one that seemed so long ago now. Again, we sat together, looking at the flow of the river.

"What is it, Rusl?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a moment, seemed reluctant to speak. "...Link. I don't know how to say this, so I might as well just tell you. I knew what you were all along."

I blinked. "What... What do you mean?"

He smiled. "It's all right, lad. I knew who you were. The Hero of Time... Not a small feat for one so young as you were then."

I didn't respond. I had had no idea... How many others had known...

"Don't worry, Link. No one but me knew, and I didn't tell. I had hoped you would, one day. But I liked you for keeping it secret." He chuckled.

"What do you mean, Rusl? I lied... Lying is not right..."

He patted my back. "Perhaps not always, but I understood. I believed it was good that you did not want the attention, Link, but I also knew you deserved something for the deeds you had done. That's why I would ask favors of you from time to time... No Hero should gloat about his deeds, but it would be unfair if they were never looked up to at all."

"I never asked for it. I would have been perfectly happy the way I used to be..." In the forest. With Saria. We could have been friends forever...

No. Not forever. I still would have grown up, and she still would not. It was never to be, before it even began... I sometimes wished I had never allowed myself to dream...

"Link, I saw it even then... You had to leave someone behind, didn't you, lad?"

I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. I had thought they were all gone, but it was just too much... too much heartbreak, held back too long... "No... I did not leave her behind, Rusl. Nor did she leave me..." I placed a fist to my chest, staring up at the darkening sky. "She is with me now, as she is every twilight." I swallowed, smiling sadly. "Twilight...'The only time our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world.' She is there, Rusl. In the Sacred Realm..."

"Lad... I'm sorry... I didn't know she was dead..."

"No. Not dead." I sobbed. "But she might as well be..."

"Link, it's all right." I blinked. It... couldn't be. "Saria is with you now, in your heart. You remembered her, so she can never be far away... No matter how hard you try to forget."

I swallowed. "Navi?" My voice broke.

The tiny fairy flew down the fading sunlight and spun about me. "Navi!" I said. I was truly happy to see her. I had missed her, too. Even if I had once dubbed her 'Nagi' for her constant chatter.

She flitted about me. "My, how you've grown in just a couple more years... You must be half a foot taller than you were in the... er... future..."

I smiled. "That future is past now."

Rusl had been watching in wonder. "A fairy... I thought they were just legends to keep people from defiling the great forest..."

I shook my head. "In every legend, there is a truth. And trust me, the ones about that forest are true."

"Saria..." Rusl muttered. "A pretty name. She must be a lovely lass..."

A lovely lass, indeed. She'd never be more than a lass...

"Navi... I'm sorry, but you know she cannot..."

"Love?" Navi said angrily. "Oh, no, she loves, all right. She weeps for her Hero every evening at twilight, for hope he shall hear her and return."

"But..."

"Lad, listen to the fairy. Go back to where you used to be." He smiled. "The way you should have been."

Suddenly, the walls I had so carefully built to keep the past at bay broke. I took a breath, and turned to Rusl, a light in my eyes that had not been there for a long time. "Rusl, tell Ilia I am sorry. I know she cares deeply for me... But I can never truly care for her the same way until I solve this... One way or another."

He nodded, smiling as I mounted Epona and rode back to my house to get my things, Navi flying behind me... It was hopeless, I knew, but Navi had not left me as I once thought.

Perhaps hope had not forsaken me, either.

Not completely.


	4. Chapter 4

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Four: The Return

It was harder than I thought it would be to leave Ordon. I had grown roots here, and they did not want to be torn away... I was going to miss the people here. I really was.

But there were others I had been missing for far longer... And to them I owed my life. So, as fast as I could, I rode away, never looking back.

It was a long way back to the Forest of Legend... Where my legend had begun, all those years ago. Perhaps the Great Deku Sprout would be taller now, perhaps Mido and the other Kokiri would remember 'Mister,' even if they never figured out that he was Link. Perhaps they even would figure me out. It no longer really mattered to me. All that mattered was that Saria knew, and she was sad...

No matter how this ended, I did not want her to be sad. Saria, in my memories, was always strong, brave, selfless. Never helpless and sad...

"Come on, Link, this way!" Navi said at a fork in the road. I had almost taken the wrong path. "The Lost Woods are this way, Link!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Nagi."

"HEY!" She shouted, flitting back to me. I grinned. There really was no other fairy quite like Navi...

As I took the proper path, I glanced down the other one. It looked no different from the one I now took, except that it looked like no one had passed that way in a while. "Navi, where does that path go?"

"How should I know? Away from Hyrule, to the south..."

"Oh. Well... How much farther is it to the Lost Woods, anyway?"

"Not much farther, Link. Look- There's Lake Hylia in the distance, and Lon Lon Ranch! You remember those places, don't you?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I do."

It had been a while since I'd last been here, but I still remembered... Sure enough, just around a bend in the road, was the entrance to the Lost Woods. "I'm coming, Saria!" I shouted. I had lost track of how many days had passed on this journey, but this last day was coming to an end. The sun was starting to set... Somehow, I had managed to time it perfectly.

It was almost like the old days, when I actually could alter time...

…

Epona would not go into this forest... She was a good horse, and she trusted me, but not enough to venture into this forest, where outsiders would become monsters. Odd... I now knew that I had been an outsider, yet I had spent years in the forest and nothing had ever happened... Maybe I could ask Saria or the Deku Sprout about that.

Navi fluttered about my head as I wandered through the trees. I listened carefully, and my heart lifted once I heard the faint melody. It was still here. It would always be.

"Well, now, who's this?" A familiar voice said from above. I turned my head, and met the eyes of Kepora Gebora... The wise old owl.

"Hello!" Navi cried.

"It's me, Link." I said. "I'm back."

"Link... The Hero of Time. Though, I've heard that now you are also the Hero of the Twilight... You never can refuse someone help, can you? Trait of a True Hero, that. And all the True Heroes chosen by the Goddesses are always of the same line... The line chosen so long ago. Strange, for some time they had thought it ended... But of course they were wrong. The end of that line would mean the end of the world."

Crazy old owl. Never stops talking... Perhaps I should have dubbed him 'Nagi' instead...

"Did you get all that?" I quickly nodded. Goddesses, I'd learned my lesson the first time he'd spoken to me. Do not tell him no, or he will repeat everything.

"Come on, Navi, we have a deadline to meet..." It was starting to get darker. We had to hurry.

"Follow the song, Hero. It will guide you as it always has..." I heard a flapping sound and knew he had flown away. And I knew he was right. Her song had always guided me, even long after I had left. It had guided me all the way back. All the way home.

The song grew louder as I approached the Sacred Forest Meadow. I remembered, that, too. And soon enough, I was there. It had been so long... And it was still just the same.

Oddly, the Wolfos did not attack me at the entrance, nor did any of the Mad Scrubs... Perhaps they knew they stood no chance against me, the Hero of Time and the Twilight. Or, perhaps they saw through me, and knew that part of me was still the blue eyed beast...

I climbed the stairs at the end of the meadow, and when I reached the top, hope turned to despair.

The stump... It was still there, but weeds had grown around it, as if no one had sat there for a long time. Of course... Saria had been gone for some time now, a Sage, so she had not been here, playing the song. But what saddened me most of all was what did sit on the stump. I approached it slowly, not really believing until I was there, beside it. An Orcarina. The same one I had left behind, so long ago, the one she had given me...

I picked it up in my hands, held it close. The Fairy Orcarina. It had been so long since I'd played one... And she had left it here for me to find. Tears were streaming down my face as I stared at this treasure.

"Link..." Navi muttered.

"It's fine, Navi. I'm fine." A lie. Heroes do not lie. But I never wanted to be one... I had only wanted to stay here, all along. I had only been able to leave that first time, after the Deku Tree died, before I met Zelda, because I had allowed myself to believe that one day, I'd come back for good. Back then, that day had seemed a lot closer... But as my quest continued, I had begun to realize that I might never be able to... And by then it was too late for me. I was too much of a Hero already.

Casting those thoughts aside for a moment, I sat down on the stump myself and brought the Orcarina to my lips. Then, in the hour of twilight, I played Saria's Song with all my heart.

The only hour when our two worlds meet... When you can feel the lingering regrets of those on the other side... Please let those words be true.

Just this once, let the Hero have his own hope.


	5. Chapter 5

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Five: Cursed

After what seemed like hours, but must have only been a few minutes, I stopped playing and looked at the Fairy Orcarina. The notes echoed far, but nothing happened. Saria was gone, gone forever. I looked up to the sky, where the light was still shining to the west. Twilight. A time for sorrow and regret, but never hope.

"Link..." Navi whispered. "I don't know why it didn't work... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, Navi." I said, wiping away the tears that were still coming. "There's nothing you can do..."

"...Link?" There was a green glimmer beside me. "Link, is that you?"

"Saria?" I asked, not truly believing. The glimmer flashed, and Saria was there, as if no time had passed since I left. "Saria!" I said, smiling.

She walked up to me, put a hand on my tear stricken face. "Link, you've been crying... You really... care for me, don't you?"

I stood, hugging her small form close. "No, Saria. I love you. Only you..."

She pulled away, looking up at me. "Goddesses, you're taller than I remembered..."

I smiled. "I get that a lot..." I swallowed. "Wish I could say the same for you..."

She looked away. "Yes. I know..." I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry, Link. But I cannot change what I am... I am a Kokiri, I will never grow up." A tear fell to the forest floor. "No matter how much I want to. I am stuck like this, even though I cannot truly call myself a child anymore..."

"Don't cry, Saria..." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I came here so you'd stop..."

She wiped them away. "Oh, Link, I thought seeing you again would help convince me that we could not be... But it's only making me wish we could be together."

I nodded, understanding. "Why did the Goddesses curse us like this?" Anger crept into my voice then. "Not only do I have to be a Hero, but I have to love someone who will always be a child?"

"Hey, maybe it's not so bad." Navi offered. "Maybe you could go back to that Ilia girl... You seemed to care for her, from what you said back there..."

"Ilia?" Saria asked, a jealous look on her face. "Who is she, Link?"

"Someone I met, Saria. But the only reason I liked her was because she reminded me of you, sometimes..." I sighed. "She liked me, I think, and I do want her to be happy... But I can never love her, truly. Not as long as I remember you."

"Then forget me..." Saria sobbed.

I hugged her close again, let her cry on my shoulder. I was reminded, somehow, of Anju and Kafei... We were not so unlike them, were we? But, Kafei's curse was removed when I defeated Majora's Mask... It would not be so easy to end this one.

"Oh, Link, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I muttered. "I'm not that wise..."

I looked down at her, at my hands. The left one still bore the mark of the Triforce beneath the glove. Indeed, I had Courage, not Wisdom.

But I knew the one who did...

"Zelda..." I laughed. "Zelda!"

"Of course!" Navi said. "If anyone could figure this out, it's her!"

"Saria, I promise you, I will solve this." I stood and ran as fast as I could towards the Lost Woods.

"I know you will!" Saria cried, vanishing in a flash of green light.

I would find a way.

I had to.


	6. Chapter 6

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Six: Wisdom

Once I made it out of the woods, I mounted Epona and rode straight for Hyrule Castle. I did not expect anything strange to happen on the way, but I was wrong.

An arrow barely missed me, and, startled, I drew both sword and shield and turned to face whatever had sent it towards me. As soon as I saw, I only stared in surprise.

"Well, fairy boy, I see you've returned." Malon was grinning.

"What... What in the world was that for?"

Malon shook her head. "Goddesses, you surely know I can shoot well. I meant to get your attention, nothing more." She walked over to Epona and rubbed her head. "I missed you."

I smiled. "Are you talking to Epona or me?"

She shook her head. "Both of you, I guess. But you seem to be in a rush... Go on, Link. You can stop by the ranch later, if you want." She winked. "I'm sure my husband would like to meet you. After all, you are the one who saved our ranch not so long ago..."

I blinked. "Did you say... husband?" Goddesses, I just couldn't picture it.

She smiled. "Yes, fairy boy, I did. I used to like you a whole lot... I still do, actually... But I could tell you didn't feel the same way. And anyway, I couldn't see you working on a ranch, Link. It just wouldn't suit a Hero like you."

"No, I guess it wouldn't." I had to try hard not to laugh at that. "I guess I'll try to stop by later, then."

"Bye, Link." She headed back to the ranch.

Funny. She had only called me Link once before... It seemed odd to hear her say it, since she called me fairy boy so much. Not that I liked it better, just that's how Malon is.

"Hyah!" I shouted, and Epona set out at a gallop again. It wasn't long before we came to the Castle.

…

Naturally, I no longer had to sneak in. Which is lucky, since I doubt I could fit in the tiny gap anymore. The guards knew who I was, and opened the drawbridge for me.

Zelda met me inside. "Well, Link, I'm surprised to see you again so soon. What brings you to Hyrule Castle?"

"It's a long story, Princess. I think it would be better if we sat down for it."

"If you say so." She led me to the Courtyard. It hadn't changed much in the time I had been away. Which was quite a while, since on my most recent adventure I had not had time to pay a visit.

So, we sat down on the stairs by the window where we had first met, and I explained everything. My entire story, from the very beginning. I could tell she had guessed much of it already, but she patiently listened. I think she knew how much I needed to tell someone the truth, after all this time.

When I was done, she was quiet for a while. It made me remember the silence that surrounded the world outside the forest. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, Link, I really don't know what to tell you. It seems you have quite a problem... I do not know how to 'lift the curse,' as you put it... But if I were in your place, I would ask the Goddesses."

"What?" I asked.

She smiled. "Well, if you were to activate your Triforce somehow, and then tell Fayore your wish, she might hear you out, one way or another. Is that not what you want? The Goddesses are the only ones with the power to help you."

She put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. I did not want pity, not for this.

"Link..." Zelda said, folding her hands in her lap. "If you do not wish to be seen as a Hero, then I can make it so no one knows you live in Ordon. I can keep people from going there and discovering you. You could live the rest of your life in peace. That much I can do for you."

"Thank you, Zelda." I smiled. "But please, if you ever need me, I don't mind it so much. You can send for me to return."

"I know, Link. You could never refuse, could you? I will remember that... And only send for you if there is no one else."

She stood, and held out a hand. I shook it. "Sounds fair to me, Princess. So, how do I activate the Triforce?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps you should go somewhere that is connected to the Sacred Realm..."

Immediately I understood. I nodded, and left the Castle, leaving Epona by the drawbridge.

My destination wasn't too far away, after all.

I could get there easily on foot.


	7. Chapter 7

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Seven: A Wish

The Temple of Time. It had been a long time since I shut those doors for good... But I did not need to pass through them to feel the deep connection to the Sacred Realm that lay here. Yes, this was one of the few places where perhaps I could activate the Triforce. Perhaps.

I stood before the great doors, near the sparkling gems I had left here so long ago. It didn't matter if I left them. Only the Hero of Time could open the door, anyway. So, there, as close as I dared go to my past, I shut my eyes tightly, raising my left hand.

"Fayore!" I shouted. "Fayore, I summon thee! Aid me now, else the world shall end!"

That should get her attention, anyway. I hoped.

There was suddenly a brilliant green light, and I felt as if I were being lifted...Then, everything went blank.

It was almost like it had been before, the first time I had walked the path of time.

…

I woke, with the feeling that I was floating. It was neither warm, nor cold, dark or light... Instantly, I knew this was some part of the Sacred Realm.

Then, there came a voice. Somehow, I knew it, like the voice was part of me. "Well, great Hero... What brings thee to say what thy did? Unlike thee as it is, I brought thou hither... What dost thou mean when thee say the world shall end if thou art not aided?"

I smiled. Thank you, Kepora Gebora... For once, your talkativeness helped.

"Well, Great Goddess, it seems I am cursed. I have fallen in love with the Sage Saria."

"Yes. I see. She is one of my creations... The Kokiri, children of the forest... Thou surely knows that they cannot age. It is thine own fault that you have come to love one. This shall not end the world, brave Hero."

"Oh, yes it will." I said. "I love her, and no other. If you do not end this, then the line of the Hero shall end with me... And when next a Hero is needed, there shall be none. Thus the world shall end."

There was silence for a time. At last, Fayore spoke again. "I hath spoken with my sisters, Hero. Thou doth speak true... Therefore, we shall aid you."

I suddenly felt as if something were descending on me, entering my heart... Reading my deepest secrets.

"Thou can keep no secrets from the Goddesses, Link. Thou doth love Saria truly, and Saria alone... Thou may rest peacefully, for we shall 'lift this curse' that you have fallen into..."

And, somehow, I did.

…

It was dawn the next day when I returned. Instantly, I remembered everything that had come to pass, and ran as fast as I could back to Zelda and Epona.

Oddly, Zelda was brushing Epona's mane. "Zelda?" I asked.

"Oh, hello, Link. How did your visit to the Goddesses work out? No, I can see it went well by the joy in your eyes. I'm glad for you."

"Why are you doing this, Princess?" I looked from her to Epona.

"You of all people should know I am not a normal Princess, Link. I don't mind getting my hands dirty helping my subjects. Or fighting for them. I rather enjoyed cleaning up Epona. The Hero's trusty steed deserves no less."

"Well, she's just a ranch hand's horse, now, Princess." I grinned, mounting Epona. "And it was Shiek who did all the fighting for you anyway."

"Of course, brave ranch hand." She smiled. "But do remember, Shiek can return at a moment's notice."

"I know, Zelda. Farewell." I began to ride away.

"Farewell, Link. Good luck!" She was still waving when I turned a corner and lost sight of the Hyrule Castle. I was happy as I headed back the way I'd come.

And for once, I truly believed that maybe I could control my own destiny.

At least, somewhat.


	8. Chapter 8

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Eight: Friendship

It was night again when I made it back to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I hardly noticed the long maze that I passed through, as all I could think of was Saria. And when I returned to her stump, she was waiting for me... And she was fully adult, too.

"Link! You did it!" She ran to embrace me. She was just right... Her hair was much longer, but it was braided in a crown-like way around her head. And she was wearing a new green dress. Oddly, she looked very similar to how I had imagined her, before. Perhaps the Goddesses had made it so?

"Yes, Saria, I did." I pulled her closer, and our lips met. We stood there for who knows how long, it seemed like forever.

"Are you two finished yet? In case you forgot, I'm still here, love birds!"

"Aw, shut up, Nagi." I said, pulling away.

"No, she's right Link." Saria said, blushing. It was a pretty contrast to all the green around her. "We'll have plenty of time for that later." She smiled.

I had no idea she could be so... knowing.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone screaming. Odd... "Link!" Saria shouted, afraid. "That came from the entrance to this meadow!"

"The Wolfos!" I shouted, running towards the entrance, sword drawn. Whoever was in trouble, I had to help. Soon enough, I arrived at the scene.

The Wolfos was attacking a young man dressed in green... And he was hunched over, no sword or shield to fight with, getting slashed all over.

"Back away, beast! Link commands you!" Of course, this did nothing more than attract it's attention to me, but at least it was leaving the poor guy alone. I defeated it quickly, as Saria ran over to the man.

A few moments later, she looked over to me. "Link, I think you should come here..."

"What is it, Saria?" I asked, walking over.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw then. It was Mido. The Mido, only older.

"...Link?" He asked, not believing. "Saria? No... It can't be... But..."

"Shh, Mido. Don't talk, and don't move."

He was breathing raggedly, and I quickly helped Saria bind his wounds to stop the bleeding. When we were done, he sat up and stared at us.

"...It is you, isn't it? I see that now. Link... Mister... Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have been shocked." I didn't know what else to say.

"Mido, what happened to you?" Saria asked.

"I don't know!" Mido cried. "I was just... Wandering the Lost Woods, coming this way to guard the Meadow like you had wanted me to, Saria. I was thinking about how I was really different from the rest of the Kokiri, now, how all the others were able to forget you both and move on, but I couldn't. And how they no longer really saw me as leader anymore, since they realized I was just a big pain... I thought maybe I should leave, find you guys and apologize. The others wouldn't miss me, anyway."

He swallowed. "The next thing I know, I'm like this, and so I came here, trying to figure out what was wrong with me..."

Mido was crying now. I had been scared of this guy? He just needed friends. "Mido, it's all right. I think I know what happened. The Goddesses aged Saria so we could be together... I think maybe they altered you, too. I think they wanted you to come away with us."

"Away?" Mido asked. "To where?"

"Well, there's this nice place called Ordon, and it's a lot like here. Only, there are adults there, not just children."

Mido wiped his eyes. "You know, I did always wonder what was out there... Even more since you disappeared." He smiled. "I think I'd like that."

Then his face darkened. "...But, you have no reason to do this... I was so mean to you. I don't deserve such kindness."

"Aw, Mido, we all forgive you." Navi said. "You obviously regret the things you did."

I smiled. "Yeah, Mido. What's past is past. Come on." He smiled, and I let him lean on me for support as we wandered through the woods.

"Thanks, Link. You're a great friend."

And I knew it was the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

This ties together Orcarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It does twist the story a bit.

Link left Hyrule after OOT, because he had to disappear for the seven years of darkness... He ran into a bit of bad luck that led to the story of MM and his short/long stay in Termina. Then, wishing only to forget what had been, to start anew, he ran away from being a hero.

This led him to Ordon, where he became a Shepard. No one asked him his past, and he told no one.

However, the events of TP force him to reclaim his old ways, and once again take up the sword and become the hero.

After TP, he returns to the Lost Woods of OOT... And thus does this story begin.

…

Chapter Nine: The Hero and The Sage

It was impossible for all three of us to ride Epona, and since Mido was injured I let him and Saria ride together while I ran. I was faster than I had been, before entering the Twilight. Perhaps more of the beast lived on within me than I knew...

It took us a few days to return to Ordon, and on the way, Mido truly learned a lot. He was a completely different person than in my memories, and for once, I was glad that my memories were not all I had. I liked this Mido a lot more.

"So, is that the right way, Link?" He asked, releasing an arrow from my bow.

"Not quite, Mido, you're too stiff."

"Oh. All right." His next shot was much better. "That was it, wasn't it?" He shouted excitedly.

"Yes, Mido, that was great." I grinned.

It was a fun trip. I had always traveled alone, as Heroes must, but I liked having friends to talk to.

The days went by all too quickly... And then, we were home.

…

"Well, look who's back!" Rusl greeted me. "And this lady must be Saria. And you brought someone else, too..."

"Mido." He said, holding out a hand.

"Well met, Mido." Rusl clasped his hand tightly. "You look like you wound up on the wrong end of a fight, I must say."

"That's basically it." He smiled. I helped him and Saria down.

Then, Ilia ran over. "You're hurt! Is this Link's fault? He can be terribly inconsiderate."

"Oh, no, actually, Link saved me."

"Well... You're still hurt. Come on, I'll take you to the Sacred Spring."

As she led him away, I finally figured out what the Goddesses had planned. Knowing this, I smiled. It solved two of my problems for me, after all.

Then Saria turned to me, and taking my hand she smiled. "So, Link, which house is yours?"

"It's impossible to miss, Saria. I'll show you."

…

So, time passed. We were happy just the way things were. I worked on the ranch like I had before, and she planted a garden by my house, tending the plants daily. The villagers said her song made plants grow 'like magic,' and soon everyone wanted her to play her melody at planting time.

As for Mido, he found work as a teacher, as well as helping Ilia's father. All the village kids loved him, saying that he was great at understanding them. It was almost like he was still a kid himself, sometimes. And they all thought he would make a great mayor one day, when Ilia's father was too old.

It didn't take long for everyone to forget how they had come here, or how I had saved Hyrule.

Here, it no longer mattered that Saria and I had been chosen as the Hero and the Sage.

To them, we were just the ranch hand and his wife.

Nothing more.


End file.
